Mickey Mouse/Filmography
This article lists every short, feature film, and television show that Mickey Mouse has appeared in. in 1983.]] Theatrical feature films and shorts .]] .]] 1920s *''Plane Crazy'' (1928) *''The Gallopin' Gaucho'' (1928) *''Steamboat Willie'' (1928) *''The Barn Dance'' (1928) *''The Opry House'' (1929) *''When the Cat's Away'' (1929) *''The Barnyard Battle'' (1929) *''The Plowboy'' (1929) *''The Karnival Kid'' (1929) *''Mickey's Follies'' (1929) *''Mickey's Choo-Choo'' (1929) *''The Jazz Fool'' (1929) *''Jungle Rhythm'' (1929) *''Haunted House'' (1929) 1930s *''Fiddling Around'' (1930) *''The Barnyard Concert'' (1930) *''The Cactus Kid'' (1930) *''Wild Waves'' (1930) *''The Fire Fighters'' (1930) *''The Shindig'' (1930) *''The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''The Gorilla Mystery'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Pioneer Days'' (1930) *''Minnie's Yoo Hoo'' (1930) *''The Birthday Party'' (1931) *''Traffic Troubles'' (1931) *''The Castaway'' (1931) *''The Moose Hunt'' (1931) *''The Delivery Boy'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''Fishin' Around'' (1931) *''The Barnyard Broadcast'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey Cuts Up'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Duck Hunt'' (1932) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''The Mad Dog'' (1932) *''Barnyard Olympics'' (1932) *''Musical Farmer'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Mickey in Arabia'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''Trader Mickey'' (1932) *''The Whoopee Party'' (1932) *''Touchdown Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) *''Mickey's Good Deed'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''The Mad Doctor'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mellerdrammer'' (1933) *''Ye Olden Days'' (1933) *''The Mail Pilot'' (1933) *''Mickey's Mechanical Man (1933) *Mickey's Gala Premier'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''The Steeple Chase'' (1933) *''The Pet Store'' (1933) *''Giantland'' (1933) *''The Night Before Christmas (1933) (cameo) *Shanghaied'' (1934) *''Camping Out'' (1934) *''Playful Pluto'' (1934) *''Gulliver Mickey'' (1934) *''Hollywood Party'' (1934) *''Mickey's Steamroller'' (1934) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (1934) *''Mickey Plays Papa'' (1934) *''The Dognapper'' (1934) *''Two-Gun Mickey'' (1934) *''Mickey's Man Friday'' (1935) *''The Band Concert'' (1935) *''Mickey's Service Station'' (1935) *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' (1935) *''Mickey's Garden'' (1935) *''Mickey's Fire Brigade'' (1935) *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) *''Orphans' Picnic'' (1936) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Thru the Mirror'' (1936) *''Mickey's Rival'' (1936) *''Moving Day'' (1936) *''Alpine Climbers'' (1936) *''Mickey's Circus'' (1936) *''Mickey's Elephant'' (1936) *''The Worm Turns'' (1937) *''Magician Mickey'' (1937) *''Moose Hunters'' (1937) *''Mickey's Amateurs'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Clock Cleaners'' (1937) *''Lonesome Ghosts'' (1937) *''Boat Builders'' (1938) *''Mickey's Trailer'' (1938) *''The Whalers'' (1938) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (1938) *''Brave Little Tailor'' (1938) *''The Fox Hunt (1938) (cameo) *Society Dog Show'' (1939) *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) *''The Pointer'' (1939) *''The Standard Parade'' (1939) 1940s *''Tugboat Mickey'' (1940) *''Pluto's Dream House'' (1940) *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' (1940) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''The Little Whirlwind'' (1941) *''The Nifty Nineties'' (1941) *''Orphan's Benefit'' (remake) (1941) *''A Gentleman's Gentleman'' (1941) *''Canine Caddy'' (1941) *''Lend a Paw'' (1941) *''All Together'' (1942) *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' (1942) *''Symphony Hour'' (1942) *''Out of the Frying Pan Into the Firing Line (1942) (cameo) *Pluto and the Armadillo'' (1943) *''Squatter's Rights'' (1946) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1947) *''Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) *''Mickey Down Under'' (1948) *''Pluto's Purchase'' (1948) *''Mickey and the Seal'' (1948) *''Pueblo Pluto'' (1949) 1950s *''Crazy Over Daisy'' (1950) (cameo) *''Plutopia'' (1951) *''R'Coon Dawg'' (1951) *''Pluto's Party'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''The Simple Things'' (1953) 1980s *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (1983) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) (cameo) *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) *''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) 2010s *''Get A Horse!'' (2013) Online shorts *''Electric Holiday'' (2012) Direct-to-video movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2002) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) (silhouette cameo) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Television shows and specials *''Walt Disney anthology series'' **"The Disneyland Story" **"The Adventures of Mickey Mouse" **"The Goofy Success Story" (cameo) **"The Plausible Impossible" **"Four Tales on a Mouse" **"From All of Us to All of You" **"The Mickey Mouse Anniversary Show" **"Totally Minnie" (cameo) **"Mickey's 60th Birthday" **"The Muppets at Walt Disney World" *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Disney's DTV Valentine'' *''Disney's DTV Doggone Valentine'' *''Down and Out with Donald Duck'' *''Disney's DTV Monster Hits'' *''Here's to You, Mickey Mouse'' *''Bonkers'' **"I Oughta Be in Toons" *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **"A Midsummer Night's Dream" **"Around the World in Eighty Days" **"Babysitters" **"Big House Mickey" **"Car Washers" **"Computer.don" (cameo) **"Daisy's Road Trip" **"Donald's Goofy World" **"Donald's Halloween Scare" **"Donald's Valentine Dollar" (cameo) **"Futuremania" **"Hansel and Gretel" **"Hickory Dickory Mickey" **"Housesitters" **"How to Be a Gentleman" (cameo) **"How to Be a Waiter" (cameo) **"How to Be Groovy, Cool and Fly" (cameo) **"How to Haunt a House" (cameo) **"Hydro-Squirter" (cameo) **"Locksmiths" **"Mickey and the Color Caper" **"Mickey and the Goat Man" **"Mickey and the Seagull" **"Mickey Foils the Phantom Blot" **"Mickey to the Rescue: Cage and Cannons" **"Mickey to the Rescue: Staircase" **"Mickey to the Rescue: Train Tracks" **"Mickey Tries to Cook" **"Mickey's Airplane Kit" **"Mickey's Answering Service" **"Mickey's April Fools" **"Mickey's Big Break" **"Mickey's Cabin" **"Mickey's Christmas Chaos" **"Mickey's Mechanical House" **"Mickey's Mistake" **"Mickey's Mix-Up" **"Mickey's Mixed Nuts" **"Mickey's Mountain" **"Mickey's New Car" **"Mickey's Piano Lesson" **"Mickey's Remedy" **"Mickey's Rival Returns" **"Minnie Takes Care of Pluto" **"Organ Donors" **"Pinball Mickey" **"Pit Crew" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine" **"Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement" **"Pluto Runs Away" **"Pluto vs. the Watchdog" **"Pluto's Kittens" **"Pluto's Magic Paws" **"Pluto's Penthouse Sweet" **"Pluto's Seal Deal" **"Purple Pluto" **"Roller Coaster Painters" **"Sandwich Makers" **"The Nutcracker" **"Topsy Turvy Town" **"Turkey Catchers" *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Minnie's Bow-Toons'' *''Mickey Mouse'' *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' *''Mickey's 90th Spectacular'' Category:Filmographies Category:Mickey Mouse